


Their Lips Talk Of Mischief

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Scent Kink, Sub Jared Padalecki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen - loving cock worship; After a long day they both need some comfort and nothing works better, for both of them, then when he kneels and makes a slow meal out of his lover's beautiful cock, slowly building towards the moment when his lover comes so he can lick it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Lips Talk Of Mischief

To most people, cock worship was nothing more than a kinky way for them to get their rocks off. It was nothing more than sucking and licking, and coming down the other person’s throat with a slutty moan that would make a porn star blush. It sure as hell wasn’t anything deeply intimate. 

However, for the boys, it was—it was sensual and tender and loving and affectionate. It was nothing short of pure bliss. It was a display of the strong and deep emotions they felt for one another. For both Jared and Jensen, after a long and exhausting day, when they needed some extra comfort and love, it was a way for them to experience and reaffirm the bond they shared. Of control and submission, of owning and being owned.

The bedroom was lit up with dozens of tea light candles and the sweet scent of lavender drifted through the air. The candles made shadows dance along the walls and throughout the room, casting an almost heavenly glow on the lover’s toned bodies. Jensen couldn’t hide his loving, lopsided smile as he gazed fondly at his sub, his grin making his bright green eyes sparkle like stars. 

Jared was sprawled out on his stomach on the king-sized bed, relaxed and calm, with his face buried between Jensen’s sexy bow legs, making a slow meal out of his Master’s beautiful, blood swollen cock. Jensen had his hands in Jared’s long, soft, shaggy hair, his nails gently scraping his sub’s scalp, caressing and scratching affectionately at Jared’s skull. 

Jared was practically purring like a kitten, loving every soft scratch across his head, his Master’s hands gentle in a way that made his heart skip a beat. He slowly ran his tongue up and down Jensen’s stiff shaft, his lips wet on the satin-soft flesh. Jared pressed tender kisses to the swollen member, and barely there feather soft kisses that earned him breathless moans from his Dom. Shifting closer, Jared pressed his nose into the crook of Jensen’s leg, between his inner thigh and groin, taking in the scent of his Master’s soap still lingering on his freckled skin.

Jensen smelled like fresh rain, crisp and clean, and Jared buried his face closer, drawing a deep breath as his hand continued to caress Jensen’s shaft. As he took another breath of Jensen’s intoxicating smell, he drew little cute hearts on Jensen’s cock with his fingers; the feeling made Jensen giggle playfully, a laugh that made Jared feel giddy and happy inside. 

Jensen had the best laugh in the world—one that always made Jared smile in response each and every time. Jared grinned against Jensen’s skin as he drew in breath after breath of his Dom’s scent, relishing how Jensen smelt so pure and clean. Jensen smelt fantastic and Jared never wanted to come up for air; the aroma made him feel safe. 

“Love you, Jared,” he heard Jensen whisper, his adoring tone sweet and loving. 

Placing a kiss to Jensen’s toned thigh, Jared shifted again to rest on his side, laying his head on his Dom’s leg as he went back to lick at Jensen’s manhood. He suckled adoringly on the cockhead, gazing up at Jensen with loving fondness in eyes. 

Jensen’s warm hands cradled Jared’s skull as Jared’s tongue twirled around the crown and then dipped into the slit of Jensen’s cock, Jared’s rough, wet tongue lapping up the droplets of pre-cum like a kitten lapping up cream. Jensen felt a sharp stab of pure love bloom in his belly as he gazed into Jared’s hazel eyes, deep emotions twisting within him as he looked at the man he adored more than life itself. Jensen’s heart went pitter-patter in his chest, skipping a few beats as he was filled with a pure happiness. He ran his hands through Jared’s hair and petted him, smiling softly when Jared pulled off his cock for a second to kiss his fingertips. 

Keeping his grip firm but gentle, Jared slowly jacked Jensen as he sucked him, his mouth and hand working together in tandem, the pace slow so as to draw out each sensual and loving moment, both men savoring the sensation of adoration they felt for the other. Jensen shuddered as Jared pleasured him, combing his fingers through his sub’s hair as his toes began to curl with pleasure. 

Words of love and devotion spilled from his lips in a rush, telling Jared how much he loved him and worshiped him, how he was the most magnificent sub in the world. Jensen watched as his cock slowly slid in and out of Jared’s wet mouth, his boyfriend’s lips so soft, warm, and sensual on his manhood. 

Jared’s tongue and lips were heavenly, and Jensen could feel his balls tightening up as his body tensed, preparing for his orgasm. Jared stared up at him with so much love and fondness in his eyes that it made Jensen’s breath catch. He never, in his entire life, thought he could love someone so much and have just as much devotion given back to him—that someone else could love him just as powerfully. 

“I love you, Jared,” He whispered as his fingers continued to trail though his sub’s hair. “I love you with all of my heart and soul; you mean the world to me. You’re my soul mate, my reason for living.” 

Jared’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the words, shining brighter than ever. His hand stroked Jensen faster as his other hand came to rest on Jensen’s heart, feeling his Dom’s heart beating wildly in his chest. Jared’s own heart synched up with Jensen’s almost as if magic, both beating as one. 

Jared sucked and licked, and worshiped Jensen until Jensen felt like he was going to come apart; his body high with arousal and his heart beating so fast, the love and affection he felt for Jared coursing through every part of him. Seconds later Jensen came with Jared’s name on his lips, cradling Jared’s skull gently as he spilled his seed down his sub’s throat. Jared eased his Dom through his mind blowing orgasm, pulling off when Jensen grew oversensitive. He kept the cum in his mouth, waiting until he was given permission to swallow. Jensen smiled at Jared's obedience and he whispered, “Swallow, Pet.” 

Jared did and he thanked Jensen before he leaned in and began cleaning his Dom with kitten licks. As Jensen panted, trying to catch his breath and come down from his love-laced high, Jared smiled brightly as he rested his head on Jensen’s leg, happy and content to stay there forever. 

Moments later, Jensen drew Jared into his arms, cuddling him close to his chest. Jared was hard and aching, and Jensen wrapped his hand around his throbbing member, stroking Jared with a firm but gentle grip, just how he liked. Jensen drew the sweet, warm pleasure out for a while, kissing and cuddling Jared as his sub fell apart in his arms. 

When Jared finally came, Jensen kissed him with a heated, passionate caress, swallowing down his own name as it spilled from Jared’s soft lips. Afterwards, both lovers lay in each other’s arms, the boneless satisfaction seeping out of their pores as they lay feeling warm, sated and blissed out. 

The bed was warm and comfy, and Jared snuggled as close to Jensen as he could get, their limbs tangled together in a mess. For the rest of the night the boys cuddled, trading kisses and soft touches, until both of them slipped off to sleep, each dreaming of the other. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: tattooeddevil
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/7114.html?thread=2838986#t23865546)


End file.
